In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that can store foods at a low temperature in an internal storage space shield by a door. The refrigerator cools the inside of the storage space using cool air generated by heat-exchanging with a refrigerant that circulates a cooling cycle to store the foods in an optimum state.
An ice maker for making an ice is disposed inside the typical refrigerator. In the ice maker, water supplied from a water supply source or a water tank is received in the ice tray to make the ice. Also, the ice maker may convey the ice from the made ice tray using a heating method or a twisting method.
In case of the ice maker in which the made ice is conveyed using the heating method, the ice tray is formed of a metal material having superior heat transfer performance. Also, a heater is disposed on the ice tray. When the made ice is conveyed, the heater generates heat to melt a surface of the ice, thereby easily separating the ice from the ice tray.
In the ice maker having the above-described structure, since the ice tray is formed of the metal material having the superior heat transfer performance, a large amount of ices may be quickly made. On the other hand, since the heater generates heat during the conveying of the ice, a load may occur in the refrigerator to increase power consumption.
In case of the ice maker in which the made ice is conveyed using the twisting method, the ice tray is formed of a plastic material. When the made ice is conveyed, the ice may be separated from the ice maker due to the twisting of the ice tray.
In the ice maker having the above-described structure, since a separate load does not occur in the refrigerator, the power consumption may be relatively low. On the other hand, since thermal conductivity of the ice tray is low, an ice making amount may be relatively small.